Burke Jr
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Peter gets a case but in order for them to get the info that they need to take this guy down they need a teenager to help, and everyone is thinking that Peter's daughter can do it, but Peter refuses to put her in danger. So, Neal tries to help out. Will she be a good citizen like her father wants her to be or will she be a crook in training being chased by her father?
1. Prologue

"Katherine let's go! You'll be late!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Is Dad home yet? He said he'd be here for tonight's game."

"I haven't heard from him. He'll probably meet us there. Now let's go."

We walked out the door and headed to my basketball game that will decide who goes to the championship game. When we got there I headed to the locker room to get ready. Long story short, we didn't win the game, and my dad didn't show until the last quarter of the game. So, I went back to the locker, took a quick shower, said good bye to everyone and met my parents at the car. Then I heard my dad talking on the phone. It was something about a Drug Lord they're after but they don't have the right person to go and act as a buyer. This is the 3rd call he's gotten from the office, and I know exactly what they want. Me. They want me to be the buyer and get close to him but Dad wouldn't go for it. As much as I try and pursue my dream, Dad keeps getting in the way. And he wonders why I hang out with Neal so much, I can get some action from him. When he hung up the phone, he turned around to see me standing in the entrance of the school doorway.

"Hey, um… Good job. It was a close game." He said.

"Yeah, 42-15. Very close Dad." I said continuing to the car.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't get see the entire game. I got caught up with-"

"Work? Nothing new Dad." I said heading to the car.

"Kat, I'm sorry I am. I was kept longer than I thought I would be."

"When the season starts back up, you don't have to come. It'll just be a disappointment." I said before entering the car.

I didn't say anything the entire car ride home. When we got home I just went to my room and went to bed so I could get ready for my party on Saturday. It's going to be a long weekend.

"Did something happen at school today?" Peter asked.

"No, just a normal day. Why?" El asked.

"Kat seemed off today. Must just be me, I haven't been home long enough to see her."

"Well, maybe it's time for a father-daughter game date. It has been a while."

"Yeah, I'll ask her."

_I know, prologue sucks but hopefully chapter 1 will hook you. ;)_


	2. Chapter 1

-Sunday-

My name is Katherine Elizabeth Burke, I'm 16 years old and my father is an FBI agent who keeps me very close to home. Today's my birthday, I had some friends over went and shot some hoops, opened gifts (cards really, with cash), cake ice cream then everyone left and did their homework for the next day, not me, my homework was done before I even reached home. After everyone left he teaches me how to get out of bad situations. It's so much fun too… I just want to be a kid who loves to play basketball, is that too much to ask?

-Monday-

"No El, I can handle it. We'll be heading home after this. Love you too Hon." Dad hung up his cell and looked at me, "A fight?"

Before I could say anything the Principal opened the door when the high school quarter back and his father walked out. Dad and I walked into the room, taking a seat.

"You broke his nose." The principal said.

"I didn't start it." I said.

"Katherine." Dad said under his breath.

"You're suspended for the rest of the week."

"What? NO! I can't- That's not- Can I still go to camp?"

"No."

"Camp? What camp?" Dad asked

"Basketball camp."

"How have I not heard of this?"

"I never told you."

"You're suspended for the rest of the week and when you get back, you'll stay after school and help clean up the kitchen."

"What?! Let me guess, Jon just got a warning." I said.

"Yes, he's the star quarterback of our-"

"And I'm the star of your basketball team, yet I don't get a pass?! Why am I stuck with all the punishment?"

"I would have to agree, with her being stuck with the punishment." Dad said.

"Oh, now you're on my side."

"What's done is done. I'll see you Monday Miss Burke." The Principal said showing us out.

We walked out of the office and I went to grab my backpack and met Dad at the car. About 15 minutes into the car ride home Dad broke the silence.

"Why the fight?"

"Why not?"

"So am I, Dad."

"What happened?"

"He does what he wants without getting caught."

"So you took matters in your own hands and broke his nose."

"No! Jon… He started causing trouble during lunch. He took it too far, I stepped in and told him to back off, and he wouldn't listen."

"He hit you, didn't he?"

I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arm around my chest and looked out the window.

"Does it hurt?"

"It'll bruise."

"Katherine-"

"What? If you're going to tell me to talk to you just be glad that we're having a conversation."

"What happened to us?"

I didn't say anything the rest of the ride home. As soon as well pulled up, I ran into the house and into my room as my phone rang, it was Neal.

"Hello?"

"**Kat? You alone?"**

"Yeah, what's up?"

"**How comfortable are you with drugs?"**

"Why?"

"**What if I can convince your dad to let you do the case you told me about. Would you do it?"**

"Absolutely! With everything he's put me through, there's only one way to find out how well I paid attention. "

"**What time do you get off of school tomorrow?"**

"I'll be home all day. Pretty sure that I'm grounded too."

"**What- Never mind, your mom will end up telling me."**

"Yeah, so, what do you need me to do?"


	3. Chapter 2

-Tuesday-

"You're grounded and that's the end of it." Dad said as we walked down the stairs into the living room.

"You're never on my side are you? You never let me do anything! Or go anywhere!"

"You go to school and hang out with your friends."

"Yeah as long as they come to my house. "

"Then they're under my rules. No drugs, no alcohol, and no underage sex."

"If this is about keeping me safe, you already failed. I have bullet wounds and a bash to the head to prove it."

"That wasn't my fault."

"No, it was Neal's because he stole the treasure and Keller wanted it, so he used us against you. That was some protection Dad." I said as there was a knock on the door.

"Neal." Dad said answering the door.

"Hey Peter. So, about the case-"

"No, she's not a part of it, end of story."

"What case? I can help." I asked.

"Kat, you're grounded."

"I have nothing better to do."

"No, I'm not going to watch my daughter do drugs right in front of me."

"Dad, come on. Three of my friends died from that. I want to help!"

"I said no!"

"Peter, we need her and you know it." Neal said.

"I will not put her life in danger."

"My life's already in danger, I'll just be more involved this time. Dad I want to justify my friends."

"We should go, don't want to be late for work." Neal said.

-The Bureau-

"Peter-"

"Drop it Neal. Kat is not doing it."

"But we need her."

"No, they want her."

"You're always telling her to chase after her dream Peter. Ever since you found out that she wanted to be FBI you've done nothing but teach her the basics. Why not put them to good use, and if something goes really bad we'll pull her out and blow the whole operation." Neal said.

Peter thought long and hard on what Neal said. Finally he shook his head and said, "I wouldn't hear the end of this, will I?"

"No."

"Fine, but we do it under my rules." Peter said picking up the phone.

-3 Hours Later-

"Dad, I got it. Take enough to know it's the real deal. I can handle it." I said.

"Okay. And if-"

"If I am or even think I am, use the safe word and I'll be pulled right out. I got it."

"Okay. Know, you got the watch?"

"Wearing it." I said holding up my wrist.

"Cash?"

"Pocket."

"Okay. Let's get the show on the road."

I walked out of the van and started walking down the street and into an old abandoned building, and see a ton of people packing up a lot of powder. _Let's get the show on the road… I can do this. I can do this._

"Hey, isn't your father FBI?" One of the thugs that asked walking out of a room, "I asked you a question. Aren't you Agent Peter Burke's Daughter?"


	4. Chapter 3

"_Hey, isn't your father FBI?" One of the thugs that asked walking out of a room, "I asked you a question. Aren't you Agent Peter Burke's Daughter?"_

Peter started to reach for the walkie-talkie.

"Let it play out. She's not made yet." Neal said.

-Back in the building-

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I just don't know who you're talking about."

"Really? Because you sure look like Agent Burke's Daughter."

"Who? Look, I'm not from around here. I had a friend and he told me where I could get some dope to sell. That's all I'm here for."

"Barry what's going on? And what is this about some FBI agent." Another guy asked walking out of the very same room.

"It's Agent Burke's Daughter." Barry said.

"Again, who are you talking about?"

"What's your name, kid." The other guy asked.

"Jo."

"Well Jo. If you really are one of us. Prove it." The guy said handing me a bag of powder.

"What good am I high, when trying to sell a product? That's bad for business."

"What's your last name Jo."

"Stone. Jo Stone."

"Mhm. Give her about hundred bags and send her on her way."

"But-"

"Do it. Or I'll put a bullet in your head." The guy told Barry as he pulled out his gun.

"Got it, boss." Barry went and did as he was told.

"So, you're the man in charge?"

"Name's Greg." He said, "When you're finished with those come back and we'll talk." He headed back into the room and closed the door behind him.

A few moments later Barry handed me a duffel bag with the drugs, "I don't care who you say you are. You're still Burke's Daughter."

"I still have no idea who this guy is." I said exiting the building.

I started making my way to the van but realized that I was being followed. So I went to plan B, sell my part. I walked pass the van and into an alley way where I knew there would be druggies with their money ready.

"How much?" A man asked eyeing the bag.

"$350."

The guy pulled out seven hundred dollars, "I'll take two."

I gave him the two and watched as he turned around and headed to a girl and handed her bag. Then more started to crowd around me, and before I knew it I should all hundred bags. I zipped up the duffel with the money on the inside and continued walking. Then my phone started to ring.

"What's up?"

"_Where are you? I told you to come straight back to the van."_

"No, I don't have the money. It's hard to get with someone is looking over your shoulder."

"_Lose him, then met us back at the Bureau." _

"I'm working on it, but I can't do that while I talk to you now can I?" I hung up the phone and continued walking.

-2 ½ hours later-

"There you are. I was about to looking for you." Dad said with a sigh of relief.

"Didn't help that I went all the way downtown, it took me forever to shake him. I finally just took a cab and luckily there was twenty of them at the time." I said tossing the duffel on the table and taking a seat, "So, how'd I do?"

"Before or after your dad almost pulled you out?" Neal asked.

"Right. Now what? Barry is pretty sure that I'm your daughter. How does he know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry about him. You got the boss convinced, that's all that matters." Dad said.

"Greg's not the boss. He's just making sure everything was going smooth."

"Kat-"

"If Greg was the boss he would have been running as soon as he heard FBI, not check to see how things are. Even you know this."

"I just got pushed into letting my daughter in on the case. I'm more worried about you being killed right now."

"I can handle myself."

"Just because you can break the nose of a football player doesn't mean that you can defend yourself against a drug lord Kat."

"I'm going home. Unless if you have other things you want to throw at me?" I asked walking out the door.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen to see Mom getting ready to start dinner.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"I was okay. Some guy recognized me as Dad's daughter, but I was able to push the subject aside for now. I got what I needed and started to head out and before I got to the van I realized I was being followed and went to sell it so that I can sell my cover. It took my 2 ½ hours to shake him. I finally lost him and headed back to the Bureau."

"That's good. Do you want to marinate the ribs for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Kat?"

"Yeah Mom."

"You need to give your father some slack, okay? He's worried about you."

"I know."

About an hour or so later, I was sitting at the table with a book and sandwich in hand as dad walked into the door.

"Hey, Hon." Mom said meeting Dad at the door.

"Hey."

"Tough day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you just relax and I'll get you some dinner."

"Mhm."

"Kat."

"What?" I said putting my book and my sandwich down.

"What are you going to do about the guy that could potentially blow your cover?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something by tomorrow."

_Knock, Knock._

"I got it." I said getting up to get the door, "Michael. What are you doing here?"

"To talk and I heard about what happened yesterday."

I pushed Michael away from the door so that I could close the door and said, "What's up?"

"Look, you know about my… Past. Why were you in an abandoned building walking out with a duffel bag that doesn't belong to you." He whispered.

"Were you following me?"

"Yes."

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. I'm already in danger as is I don't need you in it. So, please, stay out." I said going back inside.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"Nobody, I'm going to bed." I said heading up stairs.

"Goodnight."

_**Okay, so this probably won't be my best chapter but certainly hope it's not my worst. And yes, ilovecrimedramas, Kat is a snotty little girl but there is reason for that and you (along with everyone else) will find out what that is soon enough. So, please, leave reviews and let me know what you think, and if you want tell me what you think is going to happen. Who knows I might need the help ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Quick note: If you haven't read **__**Bad Memory**__** you might want to, it contains some information that I may or may not bring up later on in the story. :) **_

-Next Morning-

"Kat, wake up. Come on."

"Dad it's 4:30."

"Yeah, and we have some work to do today. Take a shower, get dressed, grab breakfast and then we'll leave." Dad said walking out of my bedroom.

"Get up, take a shower, get dressed, get breakfast. I feel like an agent in training." I said on my way to the bathroom.

-45 minutes later-

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go."

We headed to the car as Dad handed me a gun.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to the range, and you're going to learn to shoot that."

"Right, no." I said getting into the car.

Dad got into the car and started it, "The only way I'll let you go through with this is if you are carrying a gun, or I'll scrub the mission."

"You know I don't like to handle guns."

"You're going to learn."

"Fine, whatever." I said getting into the car.

-The Range-

"Ready?"

"To learn something that I already now, yes." I said loading the magazine, "You do know that this isn't my first rodeo, right?"

"I do, but it's been awhile. You need the practice." He said putting up a target and sending it back.

"So, Daddy-Daughter date, trying to get me to talk to you, tell you how I've been felling the last 2 years." I said lining up a shot.

"It's been 2 years since we-"

"I know." I took a shot, "Not that I've been counting. Not like it was a traumatic event or anything." I said taking 2 more shots.

"Kat-"

"Dad."

"It's not your fault."

"Never said it was, I don't want to talk about it but the one thing that I still don't understand is how Keller knew where he was."

"You know that-"

"Keller refused to tell who gave him that information and you can't link anyone to him that would have known that." I said, putting the gun down and walking away from it.

Dad brought the target back up and took a look at it, "Two to the chest and one to the head."

"Can't say that I didn't have a good teacher."

"You seem to have a couple of them."

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"What's your back up story for Barry for when he tries to make you out again."

"Tell him that I'm really your daughter and hope for the best."

"No, seriously Kat what's your story." Dad chuckled.

"Tell him that I'm looking in on FBI agents because one killed my mother. I came to New York looking for easy cash, but Barry started mouthing about you so I figured what the heck, I'll look into you. I mean your relationship with your daughter isn't the best."

"I'm managing, let's go make Jo Stone real."

-Bureau-

"Mother was shot by an FBI agent, who happened to be a real close friend of yours. So you start going after him, you found him, killed him, and know you're on the run."

"Sounds good, but how do you play into all of this." Neal asked Peter.

"Thanks to Barry, Jo found her next target." I said.

"This might just work." Neal said.

"Only one way to find out." I said.

"Time to put the plan in play, but first things first," Dad said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box, "I know it's late but, Happy Birthday."

I took the box from him and opened it and saw that it was the ring he got from the Bureau for being in for ten years, "I… Thanks." I said closing the box, "I guess I have to wait 'til after the case to wear it though."

"That'd be wise."

-Home-

My phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"**Kat it's me."**

"Hey, Michael, what's up?"

"**We need to talk. It's about what you've been doing."**

"What's going on?"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Guess what!? Bored again! And this couldn't wait 'til Thursday PLUS since you all are such GREAT people and would LOVE to what's going to happen next, I decided to post early. Enjoy! :) **_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"**Because I trust you."**

"Hey, Katherine your mother and I are running out. Need anything?" Dad asked poking his head into my room.

"No, I'm good." I said as Dad nodded his head and closed the door.

"**Kat?"**

"Good-bye Michael." I hung up the phone and set it by my side.

I dug my face into my hands. _Why do I have to most complicated life on earth? Why can't I just have a normal life? _My phone started to ring again, I ignored it thinking it might have been Michael. It rang once more as I picked it up and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter to pieces. I then gathered some stuff and headed down to the hospital.

-Hospital-

I sat by my little brothers hospital bed strumming some tunes on my guitar.

"You're good." The nurse said, "You in a band?"

"No, I only play for him. Nothing more."

"I bet you were all he ever talked about. "

"Yeah, I was."

The nurse walked out as I continued to play my guitar. I stayed at the hospital for several hours before the nurse came back in, "Katherine?"

"Yes."

"You're parents are on the phone."

_Dammit… _"I'll take it in here." I said grabbing the phone, "He-Hello?"

"**Thank God, are you okay?" Dad asked.**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air."

**"Kat-"**

"Would you rather me have broken my phone or a broken fist? I'm fine, now."

"**All I was going to say is to stay where you are. I'm on my way to get you."**

"Okay. See you soon."

-45 minutes later-

"And I thought that you gave up on that." Dad said walking into the room as I was still on my guitar.

"I tried but some things are harder to let go than others."

"What story did you read him this time?"

"I didn't, I've been playing the entire time."

"I'm sure that he enjoyed it, but it's late and you need to get some rest." He said grabbing hold of my guitar and putting it back into its case.

-Back Home-

"How is she?"

"Tired and angry… Do you think-"

"Peter no, I won't put her through that class again. She's a year behind in school because of it."

"I know, it's just… I wish there was some way that I can help."

"You are. You're being the father that she needs, and I think this is the second time the two of you have walked into the house without yelling at each other. I'd call that progress."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

-Next morning-

"El! Have you seen Kat?" Dad asked running down the stairs, "She's not in her room."

"She's out on the patio, I found her there while you were getting ready. Take this out to her, since you're already on your way over." Mom said handing Dad a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and a cup of coffee.

"16 and she's already addicted to coffee, what happened to orange juice and a bowl of cereal?" He asked himself walking out onto the patio, "Here you are."

"I'm not hungry." I said taking the cup of coffee.

"Passing up bacon? That's a first." He said taking it off my plate.

"I already ate."

"Oh, still you never pass up bacon."

"There's still the case of what I had for breakfast, so technically that's your breakfast."

Mom walked out and gave Dad his coffee, "You never told me this was my breakfast."

"Kat's always made her breakfast. I just make her coffee." Mom grinned.

"You just make her coffee… What happened to orange juice?"

"_Daddy, when can I drink coffee."_

"_When you're old enough to drink it."_

"_When's that?"_

"_We'll talk about it when you're older now watch the game." Dad whispered in my ear._

"_Katherine-"_

"_I know."_

"Katherine, hey." Dad said throwing a balled up napkin at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… Orange juice?"

"Never mind, but clearly you need that coffee more than I do." Dad said standing up, "We should get going."

-Abandon Building-

"Ah, there's my lovely lady. Where's the cash?" Greg asked welcoming me with arms opened.

"In the bag." I said tossing the duffel onto the ground near his feet.

Greg picked it up the bag and opened it up, "You doubled the charge?"

"Only because I gave them a little more than they were usually given, it makes a good profit."

"Indeed it does. Look, I know I just started, but I'd like to know the man behind the curtain."

"So does everyone else in the world but you don't just get to see him on the first day." Greg said reaching for his gun.

"Relax Greg before you get replaced with the newbie. Well, you must be Jo. I'm Michael." He said straightening up.

"Hello, so what's this about a promotion?"

"You catch on quick, I like that. Follow me." Michael motioned to the door.

I walked up to the door as Michael followed, "After you." He said.

Once we were on the other side of the closed door I switched the transmitter off and stopped Michael in his tracks.

"Jo?"

"It's off. Can we talk?"

"Don't have a lot of time."

"Then listen, my dad already knows who you are but may not your life story but I do know that he's probably pissed of right now. When we're done here, you need to talk to my dad. You have to tell him what's going on. He has to know." I said switching the transmitter back on before he could say anything.

-The Truck: A few moments ago-

"We lost the signal." Jones said.

"She won't be going far." Dad said trying to keep his cool.

"Peter, who's Michael?" Neal asked.

"A friend with a dark past and in deep trouble." _Be careful Katherine._


	7. Chapter 6

"She's back online." Jones said.

"_So you must be Jo. You've done well for just starting."_

"_So, you're the one who sent that guy to follow me?"_

"_I had to make sure that you wouldn't run off with my drugs and not bring me a profit. So tell me, how long have you been in New York?"_

"_Not very long."_

"_Heard you're on the run."_

"_Wow, news travel's fast around here doesn't it?"_

"_Certainly does. So, humor me, why are you on the run?"_

"_My mom had a friend in the FBI, they were very close. I came home one day after school and found him standing over her body, gun in hand. He claimed that he didn't do it but all evidence led to him. All I wanted was this guy to be dead. When I did kill him, I wanted more."_

"_So you started to kill more FBI?"_

"_Not as many as I'd like, but I'm still learning the curve of the game."_

"_Mmmm… Michael, go and get her share of the money. I may have some use for you Jo, would you care to work for me?"_

"_What's the job?"_

"_Getting rid of someone who cost me dearly."_

"_I'll sleep on it and get back to you. After all, I did just get here."_

"_Of course, you have 3 days."_

"_That should be plenty."_

-Home-

"Kat-"

"Shh… Just wait here." I told Michael as I walked into the house.

"There you are." Dad said, "Where's Michael?"

"Dad-"

"Kat."

"Just let me explain."

"Where is he?"

"Dad please-"

"Katherine Elizabeth, where is he!"

I opened the door and Michael walked in as Dad started to pull out his cuffs.

"Dad, just hear him out first. Please." I said standing in between them.

"Katherine, move."

"No."

"Kat-"

"Just listen to him! Please, trust me."

"His father is a criminal and so is he."

"No he's not, you once told me that there's a difference between making your own choices and someone doing it for you. So please just hear him out!" I pleaded.

"Katherine."

"I'm not going anywhere until you hear what he has to say."

"Alright, you have less than a minute. Starting now." Dad said focusing his attention on Michael.

"Well… Uh… You see… Yeah." Michael said glancing at me.

"Really? You can't just- Dad they're planning on killing you." I said.

"That's it?"

"No, sir. Um…"

"They plan on taking out everyone who's on the case. Dad, they know."

"This is why you went to the hospital last night, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Would you rather me be in the hospital because I couldn't keep my cool or break my phone and get some air?"

"Pack a bag."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"I have to keep you safe."

"Since when was I ever safe? Dad, I started this I have to finish it."

"I can't-"

"I know, but we have to stop to this and you need me to do it."

"Kat, I'm going to agree with your dad on that this. My father doesn't take things lightly, he could kill you." Michael said deciding to join in the conversation.

"You're not helping." I stressed, "I can do this Dad. I broke a nose, I can handle myself."

Dad gave a nod, accepting the fact that he has taught me well and that I can handle myself. Although not liking the fact that I'm about to put myself in harm's way to get this case done.

"Get out of here Michael. I better not find you at my house again."

"Dad-"

"Ever."

Michael just nodded his head and walked out the door.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Just be glad that you can still see him at school."

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

-Several Hours Later-

"Peter, I thought you said Kat went to bed."

"I did."

"She's not here."

-Abandon Building-

"Aren't you just full of secrets Ms. Burke. Let's see how your father will hold up when he finds out that his foster child is dead." Michael's father said.

"What are you talking about?"

"They haven't told you? I thought they would have told you by now."

"You're such a liar." I managed to make a chuckle.

"If you survive this, go ahead and ask them." He said throwing a punch.

"That didn't even hurt."

"Then maybe this will." He pulled out a knife and forced it into my right hand.

I held back a scream but gave a whimper.

"Well, aren't you just so tough."

"I've been through worse."

"Right, you were shot. Three times in the back, your brother twice. Too bad he's not going to live after today. Unless if you give me what I want."

"I already told you, I don't know. You clearly have the wrong person."

"No, no, no I have exactly who I want. Well, you'll get me who I want anyway."

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"Enlighten me." He said taking the knife out of my hand.

"You mess me, you get a bullet in the face."

"Your father doesn't scare me kid."

"Who said anything about my father, I was talking about me."

"Cute kid, but I don't think you can even hit a target."

"Not after what you did to my hand."

Michaels father forced the blade back into my hand, "I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 7

"Good morning Katherine, I hope you got some sleep."

"I would have, if it wasn't for the knife in my hand."

"Right. Let me remove that." He said taking the knife out, "Now, how about we pick up where we left off."

"How about we start with a name."

"Robert."

"So, Robert, who are you really? 'Cause you and I both know that you aren't Michaels father."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because his father is dead, and he's running this business not you."

"Don't you catch on fast, but not fast enough." Robert said forcing this knife into my hand once more.

I bit my tongue, keeping me from screaming.

"You know, I really don't need you alive just to get your father to me." He pulled the knife from my thigh and started to trace my face with it, "Barry! What's going on with little Burke?"

"The nurse is waiting for the word." Barry said poking his head out of the door.

"Bring up the security camera from his room, I want her to watch her brother die and she can't do anything about it."

Barry went back into the room, came back with his computer and set it on a chair in front of me. I saw my parents and Austin… He was awake, looks like he just woke up too. Dad was having a hard time looking at him and Mom, she was just happy that he's awake.

"Please, don't hurt him. Kill me instead just leave him alone!"

"Tell her to do it." Robert told Barry.

"No…"

I watched as the nurse walked into the room, gave some excuse that it was medicine he needed, stuck the needle in the I.V. and left the room. Nothing happened at first but then Austin fell out of the bed, Mom held him in her arms as Dad was checking for a pulse hoping that the monitors were malfunctioning. The computer was closed and a tear started to fall down my face.

"The sad thing is, you'll never be able to see him again."

"You bastard."

"Language."

"Please, that's not the worse I can do."

"I can only imagine. You must be feeling a lot of pain right now-"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Get her into the van. Gag her while you're at it, I can't stand the sound of her mouth right now."

-Later-

"Where is she?" I could hear Dad say outside of the van.

"How do you know she's even alive."

"Let me see her."

"Barry open up the van."

The back doors of the van opened up, as Robert wanted my mouth was gagged and my hands were zip tied behind my back. While Michael stood behind me, gun pointed at my head.

"Hello again Mr. Burke. How's the wife?"

"Enough let her go."

"No, not yet I still need her, but do her a favor and tell her how she's not your real daughter. Tell her it's true."

"I didn't come here for small talk."

Michael cocked the gun, "Last chance Burke."

"Long story short, your mother was shot and the doctors pulled you out two months early. They didn't think you would live longer than a week, but you proved them wrong. Katherine we planned on telling you it's just-"

"Blah, blah, blah no one cares. At least I don't." Michael interrupted.

I managed to spit out the gag and said, "Two things Michael, I can break out of a zip tie and your guns on safety." I broke the zip tie and maneuvered the gun out of his hand and into mine, also taking the safety off, "Now, let's try this again."

"You forget that I have not only one but two other men with guns aimed at your father."

"Who happens to be an FBI agent, which means you're surrounded." I said as a swat team moved in.

"This isn't the end. I promise you that." Michael said as he pulled out a gun that was tucked under his shirt and took a shot missing me by inches. I shot back, it went through his heart and into the driver seat.

"Looks like I was wrong Robert." I said turning around only to see that my dad was on the ground, "No." I ran towards him dropping the gun by his side and placing pressure against the wound, "Dad?"

"Kat…"

"Dad, ambulance is coming. Just… Don't leave me. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said placing a hand against my face, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

-Hospital-

"Katherine are you okay?"

"Mom I'm fine, I'm okay."

"What happened to your hand?"

"Collateral damage, it'll heal. I just won't be able to write any papers for a while."

Mom pulled me into a hug, "I'm so glad that you're okay, and your father is he?"

"Doc said he's going to be okay. They just got done with the surgery, just waiting for them to clear him into a room." I said staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost everything… My brother, my so-called friend, I almost lost Dad… I even lost a mother I never knew. I just wish this nightmare would end."

"No, you didn't lose everything just the people closest to you. For what it's worth, I think you're going to be a better person."

"Thanks Mom."

"Ms. Burke, your father has just been cleared into room 204 and he's asking for you." One of the nurses said.

"Come on, let's go see your Dad."

-Room 204-

"Dad it can wait, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I retire, right now you need to hear the whole story." I pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, "You're mother worked with the FBI, she was my partner. She was working undercover trying to figure out how uncut were being smuggled in and out of the country, she had to get close to the suspect, but she got too close. She didn't tell us that she was pregnant we would have pulled her out. So she kept it secret, not even the suspect knew. Until she started showing, we pulled her out and kept her under witness protection, but it didn't stop him from finding her. Your mother was shot in the shoulder…"

"Dad, what happened to him?"

"I walked in to check on her as he shot her. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the back. I slapped cuffs on him and called for backup and an ambulance. The ambulance was several minutes out by the time backup arrived, so I picked her up, put her in my car, and sped to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood, but there was a chance she could have been saved with a price of losing you. She looked me in the eye and had me promise to watch after you. She told me that she was going to end a life that has barely started for a life that she already lived. You were forced out two months early, and you were put into an incubator. You were given a week to live, but you clearly proved them wrong."

"What was her name?"

"Juliet Katherine Sears. She also threatened to kill me if Katherine wasn't in your name."

"And what of my father?"

"For what we could get him on… 15 years of jail time, his name-"

"No, I don't want to know."

"Well then, this has been one hell of a week." Mom said.

"Agreed." Dad and I said.

_**No, no, and no. The story may have ended but a series has just begun :) Unless if you guys are tired of Katherine and her chaotic life, but I doubt you are. Keep an eye out for **__**The After Affect**__** next week. Also look out for some one-shots, like **__**Game Night**__** for example, will be coming shortly. Thank for tagging along for the ride.**_


End file.
